


In His Nature

by oanja



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, PWP, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:38:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oanja/pseuds/oanja
Summary: 'Ask your father why I would do this'





	In His Nature

Finding out is a relief. Loki tells himself that over and over. Finally things make sense. Why he never felt right, could not be content. Why it had always felt wrong to him, the “natural order of things”. Odin’s laws, order, obedience, ...loyalty.

He’s always been a changeling, a monster in their midst. And they had sensed it somehow, been repulsed by him. Everyone but...

Loki looks down on Thor, sleeping soundly in his bed, snoring faintly and smelling of mead. He’d been out drinking with his friends, the warriors three. Does it make sense now, how much he’s always hated them?

Thor is naked under a thin shift, it’s high summer and the breeze blowing into the room through the open balcony doors is still hot even at this hour. Loki lets himself look properly, hungrily for once. Now that it doesn’t matter. Thor isn’t his brother, never was.

Loki burns with rage and jealousy and here lies Thor, so sure of his safety, his invincibility, his happiness. Loki wants to destroy all of it.

And yet, he hesitates. Stands by Thor’s bed for a moment as still as a statue.

It would be so easy to just…

Loki leans over the bed and whispers the words of ‘restful slumber’ into Thor’s ear. He won’t wake until Loki releases the spell.

This may be craven, but is that not Loki’s nature, his true self? Frost giants are untrustworthy, devious backstabbing cowards.

Loki disrobes and climbs on the bed with Thor and finally uncovers the naked body underneath him. Thor is all rippling muscle and golden skin, even at the dead of night there appears to be a glow about him. Loki wonders if this act will extinguish it.

Thor is laying on his front and Loki runs his hands down his back. From the nape all the way down to his buttocks. Thor shifts in his sleep and Loki can see goose bumps form on his skin. Loki has always had cold hands.

Loki leans down and noses at Thor’s nape, burying his face in Thor’s hair, inhaling his scent. Loki closes his eyes and just rests there for a moment, committing this moment to memory.

In the end, the act of taking Thor is deceptively easy. Thor is pliant and warm around his fingers, taking him in as easy as that. Loki laughs through his nose as he rubs the unguent on his manhood before pressing in.

Thor makes a soft sound in his sleep and shifts minutely under Loki, as he presses deeper into the tight but unresistant passage. Once Loki is seated he pauses to revel in his victory. He has unmanned Thor this night, taken him, used him for his own pleasure and there is no going back from this.

Loki pants into Thor’s ear as he moves his hips, fucking his brother. No, not his brother. The heir of Asgard, the God of Thunder. The perfect son of Odin.

It’s not quite enough, not as he’s imagined this time and time again before, always with that shame churning in his guts. Loki pulls out and turns Thor over to his back.

As he re-enters, Loki whispers. “Look at you now brother. If the court could see you like this. I wonder if they would reconsider naming you king, bending knee, no matter what Odin tells them to do.”

The thought makes Loki’s smile twist into something ugly and his thrusts become more erratic.

Even this isn’t enough to satisfy Loki, the humiliation not deep enough, so he wraps his fingers around Thor’s cock and strokes it into hardness with ruthless efficiency.

Loki watches with fascination how Thor responds to his touch. He’d been breathing more rapidly before and making tiny sounds once in awhile, but now he’s there with Loki. Or his body is. Loki wonders idly what Thor is dreaming about?

“Yes bother, does it not feel good to be taken? This is what you are for, a hole to fuck. Look at how your body rises to my touch, always so eager, aren’t you?”

Loki gasps the lasts words as his orgasm takes him, making his hips stutter as he buries himself even deeper into Thor’s body and fills him with his seed.

Once he's spent, Loki pulls out and looks down on his conquest. Ravaged, soiled, used. 

Again it’s harder to leave than Loki had anticipated. He even pulls the shift over Thor’s body again, but refuses to feel guilty.

Loki dresses and ends the spell with a thought.

He leaves a signed note behind. 'Ask your father why I would do this'

Just imagining Thor trying to explain to Odin what had been done to him makes Loki want to laugh. 

It does no good to linger, but Loki allows himself one more touch, brushing a lock of that golden hair away from Thor’s brow, before departing.


End file.
